Off Kilter
by The Forgotten Traveller
Summary: Just read it. I'm sure you'll like it. Pairings: Itacest, PruCan, and many more.
1. Itacest

_Ciao_, Sara. How's it going? Yes, you. Hello. You look nice today.

(Please check out the poll on my profile sometime.)

So, hello again, all five or so of you! We're both extremely happy you have read out story. It means so much to us, honestly. The two of us appreciate your time and dedication so much. This is a new multi-chaptered story we're working on, as you can see.

Well, that said, here we go! Enjoy, and we'll see you at the end of the chapter!

Warnings: incest, blood-ish, Romano, language, fluff, half-assed smut.

Disclaimer: Neither I nor thatonepyro own any part of Hetalia. However, I own some mangas. And they're cool. Does that count? 

* * *

Feliciano stood in the dark alley, watching all the people go by. After a few minutes, the street was deserted. A man walked out of a bar and stumbled down the street. As the man passed the alley, Feliciano jumped and sunk his sharp fangs into the man's neck. The vampire's brother, Lovino, watched silently from father back in the alley. He let his brother go first. Lovino could wait.

After draining the man's blood, Feli silently silently whispered an apology to the man and his family. He then dragged the body farther into the alley. "What do I do with him now?" He asked his brother quietly. He hoped his voice didn't sound shaky.

Lovino thought about it. "I don't know. _You're_ the clever one, not me." He ruffled Feli's hair, being careful, of course, to avoid that _one curl_ that causes weird reactions to the two. "But it shouldn't be too fucking hard to hide, _fratello_. There aren't many people out tonight, luckily." He observed quietly.

"Ve!" Feli nodded and looked around. He noticed the sewer entrance and dragged the man over and dropped him in. Happily, he skipped back to Lovi.

"Eww..." Lovino crinkled his nose in disgust. "But, it'll work. Good thinking...I guess." He said and turned his head to hide hos blush. "What now, _fratello_?"

Feli grabbed his brother's hand and laced their fingers together. "Ve, don't you want to eat?" He was glad he was shorter than Lovi. If they were the same height, Lovi could see his blush so much easier. All he had to do to hide it was look down.

Lovino cracked a grin, showing one of his elongated canines. "Nah, I'll be alright. Thanks.' He kissed the top of his brother's head, then dragged him to the edge of the alley. Lovino stuck his head out, checking for people. Seeing none, he deemed it safe and walked out, keeping his brother behind him protectively.

Feli's face glowed. "Ve, are you sure, _fratello_? I don't mind waiting for you." Feli liked watching his brother hunt. He liked watching his brother in general. Everything his brother did, Feli found intriguing.

"Welll...OK. Wait here. You should be able to blend in very easily. I'll be back in just a moment." Lovino said and kissed his brother quickly. The elder was a little self-conscious of his brother watching him eat. It wasn't the younger one's fault, however. It's just how Lovino was.

He dashed away and kept to his promise. Just a few minutes later, he walked back, wiping his mouth. "_Grazie_. You waited."

Feli stood on his tip-toes and lightly pressed a kiss to his brother's lips. "Of course I waited." He yawned. "Ready to go home?"

Lovino smiled. "Yeah. Let's go." He was tied as well, and wanted to get away from these _humans_ for a while and spend time with Feliciano, his love.

Feli grabbed Lovino's hand as they were walking. Subconsciously, he moved closer and closer to his brother.

The other noticed and chuckled quietly. He himself moved closer to Feliciano until their legs were practically touching. "So...Feli. I think we're supposed to have normal conversations sometimes or some shit like that. Did you have a good day or whatever?"

Feli giggled. "Ve! _Fratello_, you shouldn't say bad words so much! My day was fine! How was yours?"

"Why, pretty damn normal, thank-you-very-much, sir." Lovino said, smiling down at his brother.

Feli opened the door to Lovino's and his mansion and flopped onto the couch. Lovino rolled his eyes, and, standing in the doorway, took off his shoes before he walked inside as well, closing the door behind him. "Oy, shoes off, Feli. You and I both know you'd probably convince me to clean the floors with that _face_ of yours and I absolutely suck at cleaning."

Feli kicked his shoes off but didn't get off the couch to put them by the door. "Ve, Lovi?"

"Hm?" Lovino looked over at his brother, cocking his head slightly.

"Will you carry me? I'm too tired to walk." Feli asked quietly.

Lovino chuckled. "Of course." He walked over and picked his brother up bridal style. He nuzzled the side of Feli's head affectionately. "You're lighter than air, darling."

Feli cuddled close to Lovi's chest. "_Ti amo fratello_." He whispered quietly before falling asleep.

Lovino looked down at Feli and pressed a kiss to the other's forehead. "_Ti amo troppo amor_." He whispered. He walked a while longer before reaching their bedroom door. Lovino looked between his brother and the door, conflicted. He shifted Feli onto one arm - which was surprisingly difficult - and opened the door, walking in and putting Feli down on the bed. Smiling softly, he crawled next to his brother and wrapped his arms around the sleeping one, falling asleep as well.

Feli woke up in the middle of the night. The last thing he remembered was laying on the couch, so he confused as to where he was. When he felt Lovi's arms around him, he remembered being carried to bed. He cuddled closer to his big brother and watched his peaceful expressions.

His brother's actions woke Lovino up, but he kept his eyes closed in hopes of going back to sleep. Who cares if they slept in? Not a single being, that's who. Tightening his hold on Feliciano, Lovino sighed happily and nuzzled Feli's head again. Oh, how he loved his brother. More than anything. More than normal; it was unhealthy. But he'd do absolutely anything to make his /fratellino/ smile. And that's just how it was.

Feli was pretty sure Lovi had woken up. "Ve! /_Fratello_? I can't breathe!' He wiggled slightly to try and escape Lovi's strong grip.

"Nope. You're mine. Nom nom nom." Lovino loosened his embrace, but not enough so Feliciano could get out easily. He pretended to gnaw on Feli's head, for no reason he could think of. He was probably just tired.

Feli giggled. Lovi was so funny when he wasn't fully rested. Feli shifted slightly so he could look Lovi in the eyes. 'Lovi's eyes are so perfect!' He thought. Lovino felt his brother move and let him, looking Feliciano in the eye. Leaning forward, he bumped noses with Feli and whispered, "I love you. Now go to sleep." before closing his eyes and resting his head atop Feli's.

"Ve! But Lovi!" He whined while pouting. Feli hoped Lovi was not yet immune to his pouting.

Lovino shook his head. "I can't see you, my eyes are closed, therefore your pout doesn't work. I can _feel_ you pouting, so don't deny it." He whispered.

Feliciano frowned. So Lovi was immune to his pout...he would have to try a different approach. "Lovino." Feli whispered before pressing a gentle kiss to the other's neck.

Lovino froze. So, Feliciano was trying this, huh? Well...it worked...even when Lovino's eyes were closed..."D-dammit, Feli. What in the actual flying fuck then, if not sleep, do you want to do?"

Feli smiled. He found a new way to get what he wants. "Ve, I don't know! But sleep is boring /fratello/."

"Yeah, well...nyah. Go paint or cook or fucking kill someone or whatever the hell you want to do! I, however, am going back to sleep. Have fun...and...and be careful. Do whatever you want, but don't leave the house. And don't get hurt and come crying back to me...unless you want to. Then that's okay." Lovino rambled, closing his eyes yet again.

Feliciano sighed. He poked his brother a few times. "Ve, Lovi? You have to let go." He said as he wiggled slightly, trying to get out of his brother's arms. He could get out easily, but he really enjoyed the feeling of Lovi's arms around him.

"Meh." Was all Lovino muttered and let go. Slowly, Feli got up and left. He walked around the mansion, trying to find something he could do.

As Feli walked around, his stomach started to growl. "Shh tummy! You have already eaten!" He whispered. "Lovi said I can't leave the mansion."

A while later, Lovino found he couldn't sleep all that easy without Feli. He got up and went to go get his little brother and bring him back to bed so they could get some well-needed sleep.

Feliciano had eventually made his way to the library where he curled up on a chair with some random book and fell asleep.

What seemed like hours later, Lovino found his brother in the library and decided not to wake him up. Instead, he laid down by the chair and fell asleep as well, smiling slightly.

Feli woke up feeling very uncomfortable. He stood up, avoiding his brother, and stretched. "Ve? Lovi?" Feli whispered as he gently shook his brother's shoulder. "Lovino. Wake up."

Lovino grumbled in Italian and opened his eyes. "Hm?"

"Ve! Why are you on the floor?" Feli asked with a giggle.

"Well, I, uh..._couldn'tsleepwithoutyou_...a-and I didn't want to wake you up..." Lovino mumbled, looking at the floor.

Feli giggled and hugged his brother. "You're so cute, /fratello!/"

"Shut up, no I'm not." He grumbled and pushed Feli away.

"Ve, sorry /fratello/" Feli mumbled.

"Not your fault...well, the whole insomnia thing is, but oh well..." Lovino blushed and muttered something quietly, kissing his brother.

Feli blushed darkly. "Ve, what was that Lovi?"

"I...I love you, alright? Don't ever leave me, please." He quietly pleaded.

Feli kissed his older brother. "I love you too, Lovi! I won't leave you, ever!"

The elder rested his head atop Feli's again. "Good. I'd die if you did."

Feli wrapped his arms around his brother and cuddled into his chest. Lovino smiled down of Feli, hugging him back. Feli yawned. "Ve, Lovi? Can we go to sleep?"

"Oh, are you bored now? OK. Let's go. I'll carry you?"

Feli giggled. "Ve! Thanks, Lovi!" Lovino rolled his eyes and hoisted his brother onto his back. He started the long walk back to their room. Very gently, Feli kissed the back of Lovi's neck.

Lovino slowed down slightly and shuddered, readjusting his hold on Feli so his neck was a little more exposed. Feli giggled and gently pressed more kisses to the back of Lovi's neck. "...Feli..." Lovino said lowly, "Watch yourself..."

Feli giggled some more. "Ve, what do you mean Lovi?"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean. _Watch yourself_." Lovino growled.

Feli smiled deviously and pressed another gentle kiss to Lovi's neck.

They had finally reached their bedroom. Lovino walked in - the door hadn't been closed earlier - and tossed Feliciano on the bed. Instantly, Lovino had pinned his brother to the bed and started kissing him.

Feliciano kissed his brother back and tried to wrap his arms around Lovi's neck, but couldn't.

Lovino moved so Feli could move his arms, but not escape. "You should know not to tease me, Feliciano." He whispered.

Feli wrapped his arms around Lovi's neck. "Ve! I'm sorry Lovi. It'll never happen again."

Lovino smirked. "Damn right it won't." He leaned down and kissed Feli again.

Feli moaned and pulled Lovi closer. The elder ran his hands through Feli's hair, accidentally brushing against the root of _the curl_. Feli moaned louder and bit Lovi's bottom lip. Lovino obliged and opened his mouth. Feli slid his tongue into Lovino's mouth and tugged gently at his brother's _one curl_. Lovino moaned loudly and almost fell on top of Feli, but caught himself at the last second, only bringing the two closer together. Feliciano wrapped his legs around Lovino's waist. "F-Feli..." Lovino mumbled, deepening the kiss.

Feli tugged at Lovi's shirt. "Yes, Lovino." He purred.

"What do you think you're doing." He whispered, but didn't stop his brother.

Feliciano blushed. "Ve. S-sorry Lovi." He whispered back.

"I didn't say stop, _idiota_. And I don't think you're really all that sorry..."

Feli started unbuttoning Lovino's shirt while kissing his neck.

Lovino moaned and nodded weakly. "I-I agree...i-i-it's far too ho-ot in here..." He muttered, tilting his head to give his brother more room.

Feli nipped and sucked Lovi's neck while rubbing his hands over his bare chest. Lovino responded with a louder moan. With what remaining strength he had left, Lovino flipped the pair so Feliciano was above him. He would let his brother top. This time.

Feli giggled and removed his own shirt. Leaning forward, he bit Lovi's lip and gently twirled _that curl_. Lovino whimpered and tangled his fingers in Feli's hair, shaking. Feli straddled Lovi and kissed him again. Very slowly, Feliciano's hands started moving lower. Lovino quietly and moaned once again, even louder this time. He unintentionally bucked his hips, trying to get more friction. Feliciano giggled and removed Lovino's pants entirely. Gently, he started to stroke his brother. Lovino shuddered and exhaled shakily. He looked away at the floor, embarrassed.

"Ve, _fratello_?" Feli whispered. "Won't you look at me?" He softly pressed more kisses to Lovi's , Lovino complied and looked up at his brother through his bangs, panting slightly. "Hello." Feli whispered before kissing Lovino.

"C-ciao." Lovino whispered as well, kissing him back.

((Please don't get mad. We tried, we really did.))

* * *

"Ve! Good morning!" Feli whispered.

Lovino groaned and rolled over, wincing at the pain shooting up his back. "Dammit...why do you _always_ top?" He whined. "I even _tried_ this time, too..."

Feliciano blushed. "Ve, if you want to top, just say so, _Fratello_."

Lovino pouted. "I doubt you'd let me, horn-dog. Sheesh." He rolled his eyes, smiling a little.

Feliciano jumped on Lovino. "Don't pout, /Fratello/!" Feli kissed his neck. "_Ti amo_!"

Lovino chuckled, moving his head again. "Yeah, yeah. _Ti amo troppo, egregio_. Idiot."

Feli giggled. "Ve, Lovi, I think I hear your tummy! Time for food?"

"Yeah. C'mon and get off me. I need to take a shower or something." He mock glared at his brother.

Feli got off his brother and rolled across the bed. Unfortunately, he rolled too far and fell off with a 'thud'. "Ve!"

"Ah! _Fratellino_! Are you alright?!" Lovino looked over the edge of the bed, worried. He held his arms out and picked up his brother, bringing him back onto the bed. "Now, stay," Lovi said, pointing at Feli like one would a dog. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be right back." He kissed Feli on the forehead and walked into the adjoined bathroom.

Feli giggled. He loved it when his brother was so nice to him. Even though Lovi told him to stay, Feli got dressed before lying back down on the bed, just as he was before.

Lovino finished his shower soon enough and went back into the bedroom. He had planned on going downstairs immediately, but then he saw Feli. Lovino sneaked up on his brother and quickly kissed him, pulling away before Feli could react. In a heartbeat, he had moved away from the bed and out into the hall, where he nonchalantly leaned against the opposite the bedroom door.

Feli was so stunned. He didn't even hear the shower turn off! As quick as he could, he ran into the hall and pinned his brother to the wall. Very gently, he kissed Lovi, then ran down the long hall and locked himself in the library.

Lovino gaped at the library door. Did Feli just...? The little shit! "Dammit, Feli! Come back here, you little devil! Aren't you hungry, too?!" He yelled across the hall, knowing his little brother would hear him

Feli laughed. "Ve, no!" He wasn't leaving the library for fear of his brother's wrath. 'Maybe laughing at him wasn't a good idea...' Feli thought.

Contrary to what his brother expected, Lovino started laughing as well. Quietly, that is. "Right, right. I believe you." He said sarcastically.

Feli peered under the door. "A-are you mad at me, _grande fratello_?" He hoped his brother wasn't mad at him. That would be the worst thing imaginable...

"No, _stupido_. It's impossible to be mad at you." Lovino said, crouching down and looking at his brother under the door. "I won't kill you, I promise."

Feli opened the door and rushed into his brother's arms. "You promise?" He asked, tears in his eyes.

Lovino hugged his brother tightly. "Yes, you idiot." He mumbled into Feli's hair. "I'd kill myself if I ever hurt you, and you know that."

Feliciano sighed and clung to his brother. He was still crying, but not out of fear anymore. He was crying tears of joy. Lovi really did love him, and it was the best feeling in the world!

"_Dios_, you moron. You're so emotional. I've loved you for such a long time, and you know that. I will always love you, _and you know that_. And yes, I really love you, and you know that!" He said and sighed. 'Sometimes, Feli just needs to be reminded I love him, I suppose.' Lovino thought.

Feliciano cuddled closer to Lovino. "Ve, I love you too, Lovi. I always have and always will!" Feli sniffed, and whispered, "I'm sorry for crying." He didn't loosen his hold on his brother.

Lovino nuzzled his brother's head affectionately. "There's no shame in crying. None at all. Remember that, 'cause I don't give advice all that often, huh?"

Feli giggled. "Ve, no you don't! Are we gonna get food now?" He asked after gently kissing Lovi's cheek. Oh, how he loved him. He couldn't help but smile when he was this close to his older brother.

"Yes, yes. Human food, or no?"

Feli smiled a twisted smile. "As much as I _love_ pasta, I like seeing you hunt more."

Lovino held his brother at arm's length and smiled maliciously. "Oh, how I love you so, dear brother. Well, let's go then?"

Feli's eyes lit up. "Ve!" Grabbing Lovi's hand, Feli pulled him - at least attempted to pull him - out of the house.

The elder Italian rolled his eyes and let himself be dragged around the house to the front door and out.

Feliciano smiled. His brother was so kind! "Where to, _Fratello_?" He asked happily.

Lovino thought about it. "Hm, I'm feeling exceptionally kind today. You choose."

Feli's smile widened. "The park?" He asked as he tilted his head slightly. "Or maybe some dark alleys?"

"Sounds good. Take me there, would you?" Lovino asked. For some reason, he loved it when Feli picked.

Feli frowned slightly. "Ve?" Lovi didn't give him a straight answer, so how was he supposed to know?

His brother shrugged. "Wherever you want. I don't mind."

The younger Italian still had a hold of Lovino's hand. Without letting go, he happily skipped towards the park, trying his best to drag his older brother with him. "Skip with me, _Fratello_!"

"I don't know how to, dumbass." Lovino pointed out.

Feli stopped skipping and gave a sad sigh. Lovino became concerned. "Oh, _m-mi dispiace, fratellino_. I would, but skipping looks so much better on you. I'd look like a fucking retard panda."

Feli giggled. "Ve, you would look cute just like a panda! It's okay /Fratello/, you don't have to skip."

"Alright," Lovino sighed, "if you say so. Now, where are we going?"

Feli smiled his twisted smile again. "The park!"

Lovino petted his brother on the head, smirking. "Good boy, Feli." He continued walking towards the park, now knowing where to go.

Feli bounced excitedly as he walked. He had no idea why he was so excited, but that didn't matter.

Lovino watched his brother, amused. Feli was so...so /cute/ sometimes. Well, he always was, but don't tell Feli that. The two entered the park, Lovino - out of instinct -searching for a suitable victim for his brother, then for himself. His precious _fratello always_ came first, no matter what, to Lovino. He only hoped Feliciano might feel the same.

"Ve, _Fratello_?" Feliciano whispered, "Have you found someone or should we walk around for a while?" He looked over the people in front of them. He wasn't very good at picking out victims, but he had to learn sometime.

"Mmmmm..." Lovino acknowledged Feli and kept searching. His gaze caught on two girls in a mostly secluded area of the park. The soon-to-be-victims were blonde and, by the looks of it, twins. Lovino grinned maliciously. "Perfect." He muttered.

Feliciano followed Lovino's gaze. Slowly, he smiled grew, as did his anticipation

Lovino took his brother's hand and walked up to the two girls, smiling calmly. He introduced Feli and himself and the the four of them exchanged pleasantries. The Italians quickly wooed the girls, needless to say, and led them into an alley with the promise of alcohol.

Feli blushed lightly and gently pulled one of the girls farther away from his brother and the blonde. Very quickly, he covered her mouth with his hand and bit her neck.

Before his girl could react, Lovino did the same thing. In a few minutes, the blonde was dead. The older brother sighed happily, wiping the excess blood off of his mouth. "You done, Fel?"

Feliciano dropped the dead girl and jumped on Lovi, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck.

Lovino staggered back slightly, unprepared. He caught Feli and picked him up. "Woah, there. Excited much?" He chuckled.

Feliciano giggled. "Sorry Lovi! Now what do we do with the bodies?" He said, nuzzling Lovino's neck.

"…" Lovino, petting his brother's hair, looked around. "Hm, maybe just the trash cans?"

Feli nodded, but didn't let go. He knew that he clung to his brother too much. He didn't care. He loved Lovino and hep loved being close to him. He let out a happy 've'.

Lovino gazed at his brother lovingly. He nuzzled the top of Feli's head and hummed quietly, "_Ti amo_."

Feli tightened his hold on Lovino. "Ve, I love you more, _Fratello_." He whispered.

Lovino stared at Feliciano, suddenly serious. "Feliciano, I love you so much more. You are my sun, my stars, my everything. No one could _ever_ love you as much as I do. Remember that, OK?"

Tears gathered in Feli's eyes. 'How did I get so lucky?' He thought. Not trusting himself to speak, he simply nodded and kissed Lovi.

Smiling, Lovino kissed back. However, he pulled away quickly and whispered, "I love so, so much. Never forget that. I cherish you more than anything. Shall I go on, my love?"

Tears spilled down Feliciano's cheeks. "You don't have to. Can we go home?" He whispered.

Frowning softly, Lovino kissed Feli's tears away. Then he smiled. "OK. We'll go home." He moved his brother so Feli was on Lovino's back, and started walking back.

Feli clung to his brother tightly. He didn't care about the occasional weird looks they received. Laying his head on Lovi's shoulder, he fell asleep.

Glancing back at Feliciano, Lovino smiled again. He hurried home, glaring at the people who were looking at them strangely. With much difficulty, he walked inside their house and up the stairs.

Feli woke up slightly as his brother carried him up the stairs. Groaning, he nuzzled the back of Lovi's neck and tried to go back to sleep.

Lovino winced guiltily upon hearing Feli wake up. "_Mi dispiace, mi dispiace…_" He whispered, setting his brother down on the bed gently. He laid down next to Feliciano and held him protectively, dozing off himself.

Instinctively, Feli curled up against his brother. "_Ti amo più della vita_." He muttered before falling asleep again.

The older Vargas blushed and smiled sweetly at Feliciano. "I know." He whispered and nuzzled Feli's head softly. He fell asleep close to his brother, his arms wrapped around Feli.

What seemed like minutes later - but was actually hours - Feliciano woke up wrapped in his brother's arms. He shifted slightly and realised there was no way to slip away with the older Italian noticing. Smiling happily, Feli just watched Lovi sleep while debating whether to wake him up or not.

Lovino felt his brother shift in his arms, which woke him up. Not that he minded - at all. It was a wonderful thing to open his eyes first thing in the morning and see his brother's face. Lovino yawned and smiled, opening one eye. "_Buon_...something or other. I don't know what time it is...uh, _mezzogioruno_, maybe." He muttered.

Very gently, Feli kissed his brother's nose. "Ve, _buon Fratello pomeriggio_. Sorry for waking up. How was your nap?"

"Good, good." Lovino said, yawning again. "You?"

Feli smiled evilly. "Good."

Lovino looked at Feliciano, slightly alarmed. It wasn't that he didn't like it when his brother took on his sadistic side - as a matter of fact, he loved it - but there was always a reason. "You alright, Fel?"

Feli kissed Lovino as passionately as he could. "Ve, I'm perfect." He whispered before kissing his brother again.

Eyes closing, Lovino kissed his brother back, pleasantly surprised. He was cool with this.

Feli opened one eye. Seeing his brother's eyes closed, he pulled away and quickly ran to the bathroom, giggling as he went.

Lovino felt his brother pull away and sighed. He should have been expecting that. He moved so he was on his stomach, facing the bathroom door as he waited for Feli to get out.

After a few minutes, Feli quietly opened the door. When he saw that Lovino was looking at him, he stopped trying to be sneaky. As he got closer to the bed, he fell forward, landing on his brother.

"_Oof_!" Lovino grunted, face planting into the bed. "Were you trying to sneak up on me?" He asked, his voice muffled by the blankets.

Feli adjusted so he could lay his head on Lovi's shoulder blades. "Ve, nope!" He said with a giggle, "Did I scare you?"

Lovino snorted. "No. Not even close, love." He muttered and took Feliciano's in his own.

Feli smiled. "You're so comfy!" He whispered before gently kissing the back of Lovi's neck. "I love it!"

"_Grazie_?" Lovino said, blushing profusely.

Feli giggled. "What now, _Fratello_? I'm bored." He stated with the slightest hint of a whine.

Lovino shrugged. "I don't know...I've been thinking we should go out more, and talk to people and stuff, you know? But then, it would get really awkward really fast, wouldn't it...Then again, you need to talk to other people besides me every once in a while, too...I don't want to share, though...I feel conflicted." He said, thinking out loud.

Feli sighed. "I wish there were more people like us. Then it wouldn't get awkward..."

Lovino sighed, too. "There _are_ others, you know? But they're few and far between...I'm sorry."

Feli smiled. "Ve! Then let's find them, _Fratello_! It would be so much fun!"

"…Are you sure?" Lovino asked, hesitant. From what he remembered, the others of their race weren't very peaceful. If Feliciano got hurt because of one of them...Lovino didn't want to think about it.

Feliciano shook his brother. "Do you hear yourself? There are others! Why aren't you happy?"

Lovino just stared at a fixed point on the bed and hugged his brother closer.

"Are you worried about the others? Is that why you're not excited?" Feli asked quietly.

Lovino was silent for a minute. "…I'm not worried, Feli. I think...I think I'm scared. I'm so scared they'll take you away from me...Is that bad?" He whispered.

"/Fratello/. No one can take me away from you." Feli whispered as he nuzzled against his brother, "That would kill me." Tears started falling down his face.

Lovino just stared at a fixed point on the bed and hugged his brother closer.

Feliciano clung to his brother like his life depended on it. Just the thought of being separated made his chest hurt. "M-maybe we s-shouldn't go find the o-other..." He whispered.

"Do you want to? Do you _really_ want to?" Lovino asked softly, petting his brother's hair soothingly.

"Not if they are going to take you away!" Feli sobbed.

Lovino continued comforting Feliciano, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. "They won't, Feli. They won't."

"Ve, you p-promise?" The younger whispered brokenly.

Lovino felt his heart break. "Yes," he answered quietly, "I promise. Cross my heart."

Feliciano just nodded and slowly, his tears stopped. He kept holding onto Lovi as tight as he could.

Kissing away Feli's tears again, Lovino smiled softly. "There, see? It's alright. We can go tomorrow...if you want to, that is. It'll take a while, but not too long, hopefully."

Feli nodded again and kissed his brother's cheek. "_Ti amo_."

"_Ti amo troppo_."

Smiling, Feliciano asked. "Ve, now what are we going to do?"

"Hm..." Lovino said, "rest up, pack, and go? Maybe leave tomorrow?"

"Ve!" Feli exclaimed as he cuddled closer to Lovi. "Goodnight."

Lovino rolled so he was on his back, trying not to disturb his brother. "Oh, alright. I'll take that as a yes then. _Buonnotte, fratellino_." He said, kissing Feli's forehead and drifting off.

Feliciano tossed and turned. He was still worried about losing his love, so there was no way he could fall asleep. Trying his best not to wake Lovino, he slipped out of bed and headed to the library.

Lovino vaguely noticed his brother leave. He brushed it off and fell asleep again.

Feli paced around the library. He tried to sit and read but quickly got agitated and threw the book. After his third attempt at reading failed to calm him, he went out to the gardens.

In a few minutes, it occurred to Lovino that Feliciano wasn't with him. This woke him up immediately, and he got up, following the trail of his brother's scent. In the library, he was disappointed that Feli wasn't there. He gently picked up the book on the floor and, finding its spot, put it away neatly.

Feli laid on a bench under a random tree. He had gotten lost and was now too tired to find his way back. He hoped Lovi wouldn't be mad at him for leaving.

Lovino searched everywhere outside for Feli. After ten minutes or so, he finally spotted a figure lying on a bench. It had to be his brother. Walking towards him, Lovino asked, "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

Feli flinched and fell off the bench. "Ve! _Fratello_, I'm sorry! I couldn't sleep so I went to the library but the books were making me mad so I came out here to walk but then I got lost! _Fratello_, please don't be mad! I'm so sorry!"

Lovino rushed over and picked Feli up. He sat down on the bench and put Feliciano on his lap, wrapping his arms around his brother protectively. Nuzzling the side of Feli's head, he muttered, "You're so weird. Why would I ever get mad at you for not being able to sleep? And, besides, some exploring is good, too." He looked around at the scenery. "It's probably been years since we've been here last."

Feli nodded. "Ve, where are we going to look for the others?" He asked quietly.

"Every few years or so, most of us supernaturals try to gather together and have a meeting in some city, remember? This time, it's here. And in about a week. It's very close, and at a hotel...if we stayed there, you could meet other people and stuff...does that sound good, Feli?"

The younger nodded again. "It sounds fun. You would come, too?" He asked with a yawn.

Smiling, Lovino noticed the yawn and picked him up bridal style. He started walking back to the house. "Of course! I wouldn't leave you alone for a couple of hours, let alone a couple of weeks." Feliciano smiled happily and fell asleep.

'We sleep too much...' Lovino thought, 'oh well.' Once again, he set his brother down on the bed and climbed in with him.

Feli fell into a deep sleep and reamed of friendly marshmallows.

After a full and complete rest this time, Lovino actually woke up first. He didn't move at all, lest he wake Feliciano up, and decided to watch his brother sleep.

Feli shifted slightly. "/Fratello/. Stop staring at me." He muttered sleepily.

Lovino eyes widened for a moment. Was his brother awake the whole time? Shaking it off, he kissed Feliciano's nose. "_Nu_. Never ever." He whispered.

Feli opened his eyes and glared at his brother. However, he couldn't hold it together and grinned. Gently, he kissed his brother's cheek. "What time is it?"

Lovino shrugged. "The sun's up, does that help? Now c'mon, sunshine. We've got things to do today, remember?" He asked teasingly, ruffling his brother's already-messed up hair.

Feli giggled and licked Lovi's hand. "I remember!"

"Ew." Lovino wiped his hand on his brother's face. "We're going to be gone for about two weeks, so pack accordingly. Start - if you want - and I'll make food. Human food, Feli, don't give me that look." He got up - it was more like disentangling his limbs from his brother's - and kissed said brother quickly before he went down to the kitchen.

Feli smiled. Pulling out a suitcase, and looking at a calendar to double check how long two weeks were, he packed. Afterwards, he decided to take a shower.

Meanwhile, Lovino was downstairs, cooking something Feliciano liked. The elder wasn't really paying attention, just cooking automatically. Instead, he was focused on what would happen at the meeting. He already decided he was going to be at his brother's side constantly. The only thing he was truly worried about was how Feli would react to all of the new people he would meet. Lovino had purposely not gone to any meetings for decades, and it was all because of Feliciano. The elder hoped Feli wouldn't make friends with any of them, but with his brother's cheery personality? It was impossible not to instantly like him.

Lovino sighed, bringing himself out of his thoughts and to the food, which was - _almost burnt holy crap shit shit fuck noooo!_ He quickly saved their breakfast from imminent doom, and called to Feli.

Feliciano was so excited for this meeting. He hoped that he and his brother would make friends. Finally out of the shower and dressed, he excitedly bounced down the stairs. "Ve, /Fratello/? Why have we never gone to a meeting before?"

Lovino looked down, suddenly embarrassed. "I...I was worried about you. I didn't want to...to share you, essentially. There aren't just vampires there, Fel, you know. Everything you can think of, they'll be there. This thing's a big deal and I didn't want to lose you...So we never went."

Feli blushed and hugged his brother. "You'll never lose me! Not even if you tried!"

Lovino chuckled and hugged Feliciano back. "Is that a challenge?" He asked jokingly.

Feliciano glared at his brother. "Absolutely not." He muttered. He wanted to make sure Lovi understood that he was serious.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Lovino said, his posture submissive.

Feli smiled and kissed Lovino. "Ve, it's okay _Fratello_. Why don't we eat? It smells good!"

Lovino kissed him back. "Sounds good, _fratellino_. Honestly, I don't know what I made. I wasn't concentrating..."

Feli smiled and started eating. "When are we leaving?"

Shrugging, Lovino started to eat as well. "Whenever we're done, I suppose." He said.

Feli ate slightly faster. He was so excited to meet the other supernaturals he could burst!

Lovino smiled. "Slow down a little, Fel. You'll get sick if you eat too much that fast, and the won't be able to go." He teased, "Even if it is fabulous Italian food."

Feli frowned and slowed his eating. "I'm just very excited! We get to make friends, /Fratello/!" He looked up, hoping to see his excitement mirrored in the other Italian's eyes.

Lovino tried very much hard to look as happy as his brother. Honestly, sometimes it was sad the way the only friends the tow Vargas brothers had were themselves. Well, them and the random animals Feli frequently brought home. Which reminded Lovino, he needed to feed the cats soon...Lovino smiled at his brother and took his hand. "Yeah, it'll be fun." He said reassuringly.

Feli finished his food and got up to hug Lovino. "Ve, you still have to pack, /Fratello/." After putting his plate in the sink, he headed out to the gardens.

"I know, I know." Lovino mumbled and did the same, the put the dishes away. And he remembered. "Oy, Feli!" He yelled to his brother's retreating figure. "Feed the damn cats, will you? I keep forgetting!"

Feli sighed. "I got rid of the cats last week, Lovi!" He yelled back before continuing to the gardens.

Lovino blinked, confused. "Oh," he called, "OK!" He went upstairs and quickly packed for the next two weeks. He brought his and Feliciano's bags to the door, waiting for his brother.

Feli walked around the garden but made sure not to get lost again. Sitting on a bench, he started talking to a little ladybug about how excited and nervous he was.

Lovino tried calling his little brother's name, but Feliciano didn't answer. Willing himself not to panic - he couldn't possibly have gone too far, right? - he went to the gardens, where he saw Feli go off. "Feli?" He called out. "Feli!"

Feliciano got up and started walking back towards the house when he heard his brother yelling for him. He started walking faster, not wanting to make his brother panic.

Lovino was scared. "FELIC-" he saw his _fratello_ walking quickly towards him, and he took a deep breath, calming down. He scooped Feli up and held him close. "You scared me. _Dios_, never do that again. I love you..." He whispered.

Feli wrapped his arms around Lovi's neck. "Ve, sorry, /Fratello/. I walked farther than I thought. I love you, too." He muttered as he nuzzled against Lovi's cheek.

Now mostly okay, Lovino set Feli down and took his hand instead, walking inside. "I got our bags," he said, looking over his shoulder, "and they're by the door. Are you ready?" Feli stopped walking and he hoped his brother would notice and stop, too. Suddenly, a part of him didn't want to go. But yet again, another part of him really did. Lovino stopped as well when he felt Feli halt. He looked at his brother. "What's wrong, Fel? Do you not want to go anymore?" He asked seriously.

Feli nodded. "I do." Slowly, Feliciano walked forward. He gently kissed his brother.

Lovino immediately kissed back, linking his arms behind Feli's back. "Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want to..." He murmured, their foreheads touching.

"Can you promise me something?" Feliciano whispered very quietly.

"Anything."

"Promise you won't fall in love with someone else and leave me." Tears started to gather in Feli's eyes. "Don't leave me." He whispered hoarsely. "Please."

Lovino almost laughed. "Feli. Do you know what I'd do to myself if I left you or hurt you?"

Feliciano shook his head 'no'. "Just promise me." He said as his tears began to flow freely.

"I promise. I will never leave you for another." Lovino said simply, wiping Feli's tears away.

Feli hugged his brother tightly. "Ve, are you ready to go now?" Lovino nodded and, grabbing all of their luggage, walked out the door. Feliciano slowly walked behind him. "How far do we have to go?"

Lovino took Feli's hand and walked in time with his brother. "Not very far at all. A mile, tops. We're really lucky this year."

The younger Vargas smiled and squeezed Lovino's hand. "Have you met these people before, _Fratello_?"

Lovino scowled. "Most of them, yes. They're all annoying as /hell/. Well, a lot of them are, that is. Especially that dumbass Spaniard...fucking hell..."

"Ve, Lovino!" Feliciano said with a scowl. "I'm sure he's not /that/ bad…"

"You've never met him!" Lovino protested. "He's...kind of like you, but not as cool. And I definitely don't love _him_."

"_Fratello_. Will you at least be nice to him?" Feli asked with a scowl.

"Probably not." Lovino said bluntly. "I have no reason to, so why should I?"

"For me?" He asked quietly.

"…" Lovino sighed, "For you, yes. But you have to meet him, too, so you can see he's an idiot, and never talk to him again."

Feli gave Lovino a teasing smile. "Maybe we will be friends?"

Pouting, Lovino warned, "You better not. Or I'll do...something. Bad. To him, not you. But still!"

Feliciano laughed. "Ve, you're so adorable when you pout! I won't be friends with him if it will bother you, _Fratello_. I promise."

Lovino blushed. "I believe you, but you cheerful people sort of..._gravitate_ towards each other..." He pointed out.

Feliciano sighed. "You could just point him out and I'll avoid him..." he whispered.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to prevent you from having friends. It's just...I _really_ don't like him. At all. And yes, thank you. I'd feel a lot better if you did avoid him. _Ti amo_." Lovino said and picked Feli up, spinning him around. "Now, be happy! Sadness doesn't look good on you. You're going to make new friends, just you see. I promise!"

Feliciano laughed. Lovi knew just how to cheer him up! "Alright, alright! I love you, to." He whispered before kissing Lovi.

Oh, how Lovino loved that laugh! He kissed his brother back happily. But before the kiss could deepen, Lovino pulled away and looked at Feliciano apologetically. "_Mi dispiace, amor_." He said quietly, "but we should wait untul we get to the hotel. It's only a couple minutes longer; can you handle it?"

Feli blushed, bit his bottom lip, and nodded.

Lovino placed one more kiss on Feli's lips, whispering, "So cute."

Blushing darker, Feli said, "Lets go now, okay?" The elder nodded and started walking again, but not before grabbing Feli's hand. Feli happily skipped beside his brother.

After a few minutes, the hotel came into sight. Looking up, Lovino pointed at it. "Look, Feli. That's it." The hotel was huge, like the other structures around it, but it was obviously much, much older. Instead of the metals used for the surrounding buildings, it looked like it was made of bricks and maybe cement.

At the front door, there were a couple of cabs and doormen. A few people - well, they looked human - were walking in, but one brunette who was waving at all the people and helping them caught Lovino's attention. "Shit. I hoped he was dead." He muttered. "Feli, see that guy with the brown hair - he's waving? That's Antonio. The Spanish one." He said to his brother.

Feli stared at the giant building in awe. "Ve, it's pretty! Did we bring a camera? If not, I could just draw it. It looks so old!" Now that they were there, Feliciano was glad. He had a good feeling about these next two weeks.

Lovino laughed quietly. "I brought the camera for this very reason. And your sketchbook."

Feli smiled, leaned over and kissed his brother's cheek. "Thank you! You're the best!"

Blushing, Lovino looked away. "Y-yeah, I know." The two brothers walked in to the hotel, Lovino pointedly ignoring the brunette - Antonio - as he called Lovino's name.

The small Italian giggled. Once they made it to the door, Feli tried his best to avoid meeting Antonio. He was worried Lovino would do something mean, like glare or flip him off. Lovino opened the door for his brother, and once Feli was inside, the elder quickly turned around. Locking eyes with Antonio, he glared at the Spaniard and flipped him off, before walking inside.

* * *

Well. That happened. Did you enjoy it? I hope you did...a lot of time and effort was put into this, so if you could _please_ review with your opinions, that would be splendid.

See you all soon!


	2. Please Read!

Hello! If you're reading this, then you've probably followed Off Kilter. And there's a few things I forgot to mention and some changes that have been made that y'all need to know about.

First off: My partner in crime. Turns out, she had earlier lost the password to her account, thatonepyro, so she made a new one. Firebender2.

So, if you have followed her first account, please please please please _please_ follow her new one. She would love it so much! I think!

Second: I'm sorry about the wait for the next actual chapter. We're still working on the PruCan, and it's gonna be really long. So, we're putting it into at least two chapters. Also, this means I have like, 300 emails to copy down onto my phone, then my nook, then onto here.

I hope you understand why it's going to take a little while. We're trying our hardest, so hang in there!

Three: We will take requests. (Sorry Sara, but I hope you can agree) Like, anything, we'll try it. I'm desperate. So, if you want anything, anything at all, just PM me or Firebender2. 'Kay thanks.

Finally: We are so, so grateful you all have spent your time to read our story. It means oh-so-very-much. Honestly. And if you have any questions, or comments, or words of wisdom, please put them down. Constructive criticism? Hell yes. Don't be afraid! We love it!

* * *

I'll delete this after I post the PruCan. Please review! Ask questions! Leave comments! Eat ramen! G'bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, you poor souls.

We're incredibly, so very sorry for the wait. A whole ten tons of shit has been dropped unceremoniously onto our laps. But I'm not going to explain. *sighs* It'd take eons.

So, in short, neither of us can see each other or email or text or anything together for most likely a long, long, long time. It sucks.

But, we're afraid you'll be waiting indefinitely for the PruCan chapters. yes, chapters. It's about 40K words. We worked really hard on it. I feel so bad you guys can't quite read it yet.

Hang in there, comrades!

Also: this is important as well. If any of you have requests, for like, anything, please PM me. Or if you have questions, or comments, or words of wisdom. Please. We're desperate. Seriously.

I cannot express how horrible I feel that we can't put this up yet. I'm so, so sorry. Please don't give up on this, because we won't.

On a brighter note, I have started a couple of independent fics and am working on them now. So...maybe y'all will get some new material.

If I don't get back to you in a couple of days, I apologise in advance. School has just started, you know, so I'm actually busy for once. And with jazz band, my parents- I'll stop there. If you do really want to know, just ask.

So long, for now.

Or, not _sayoonara, _but _jaa mata_.

(Expect another update from my lovely partner in crime, maybe tomorrow or the next day.)


End file.
